Inazuma Eleven Survival Game Show
by NakamuraFye96
Summary: After years barely escaped from someone who tortured them, the IE cast is now being kidnapped by a strange host from a game show. Inazuma Eleven Survival Game Show. Questions will be ask and many games they HAVE to play. Will they survive in this crazy game show? Send in questions and some dares for them. ANYTHING YOU WANT, WE'LL MAKE IT COME TRUE.


_Episode 1_

Fye : Welcome to Fai-sama's first survival game show.

Nicole : Fai-sama's Inazuma Eleven Survival Game Show~!

Fye : I'm Fye, Fai-sama's OC in Inazuma Eleven.

Nicole : And I'm Nicole, Fai-sama's OC in Fire Emblem : The Sword of Flame.

Fye and Nicole : And today, we'll be the hosts for this interview!

A helicopter arrived and Fai came down from the helicopter with epic style.

Fai : Hi there! I'm Fai. You guys can call me Fai-sama. Thank you for all of you who came to watch my first interview.

IE Cast : (puzzled) Wait. Why we were here?

Kidou : The most important is… HOW ON EARTH DO WE GET HERE?

Fai : Good question, Yuuto-kun. The answer is I kidnapped all of you while you guys are asleep at your house by using this thing~ (reveals a pink door used by Doraemon, the Dokodemo Door - allows to travel to anywhere you wishes to by simply going through the door.)

Nicole : Doraemon's door? Where did you get that?

Fai : (dark aura appears) Ufufufufu. Simple~ hit the Doraemon's head with an iron mallet.

IE Cast : (gulp)

Fye : Umm, Fai-sama. Shall we continue? You scared all of our guests.

Fai : (dark aura disappears) Ooh. Alright, let me tell you this. You guys are my victims now. Muahahahaha~~ Thanks to **Floric1434** who inspired me to make this survival game show. (bow) Thank you very much, Floric-san.

Endou : (whispers to Fye) She want to torture us like Flo-sama did?

Fye : Maybe.

Fai : Alright. Because this is the first game show, let me tell you guys how this game show was made. We'll ask the IE Cast the questions received from our viewers.

Fye : And for the fun parts, viewers can also make the IE Cast to do something. _**Example :**__ I want Urabe Rika to get herself away from Ichinose for a week. If she disobeys the order, toss her into the torture room._ Anything you want, we'll make it come true.

Rika : Why me?

Fye : Because the first time she saw you, she hate you **VERY MUCH**. You should be grateful.

Rika : I'm not grateful at all!

Nicole : Yosh! Let's start the survival game show!

Fai : The first question came from me. Shuuya-kun, what will you do if Yuuto-kun make out with Mamoru-kun?

Gouenji : What? (stuns)

Fai : Just answer the question already! (aims a water gun to Gouenji's head)

Gouenji : There's no way I'm going to answer that question!

? : Fai, use these to make him answer the question. (gives several pictures of Yuuka and disappears)

Fai : Ooh, thanks. Wait, who the hell was that? Whatever. Back to business. Shuuya-kun~

Gouenji : What? I'm already told you that I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION!

Fai : But, if I give you these pictures, will you answer that question? (waves Yuuka's pictures in front of Gouenji)

Gouenji : (instantly stunned) How do you get it? Give me the pictures!

Fai : No! Answer the question first **then** I'll give you these precious pictures. (evil smirk)

Gouenji : (hesitate) N-No. I'll never answer that question.

Fai : (dark aura reappears) Alright then. Fye, Nicole!

Fai and Nicole : Yes, Fai-sama.

Fai : Tie him up and open that damn door!

Gouenji : Wait! Tied me up? What for?

Fye and Nicole tied up Gouenji and opened the door. In front of them was a very high cliff.

Kazemaru : Since when does this villa located on top of a mountain?

Shirou : (sweatdrops) No one knows, Kazemaru-kun. No one knows.

Fai : So, are you willing to answer the question now or you'll prefer to die?

Gouenji : Alright! Alright! I'll answer the question! Now, let me go!

Fye and Nicole untied Gouenji and let him go.

Gouenji : Show me where the room is.

Fai : (pointing to a door with a sign 'DO NOT DISTURB' and 'Beware for those who dares to enter') Right there.

Gouenji : Toramaru!

Toramaru : Yes, Gouenji-san! (hands Gouenji a big bazooka)

Gouenji : (bust down the door) KIDOUUUU! How dare you touch my Endou! You going to pay for this! (chases Kidou with the big bazooka)

Kidou : (runs away from Gouenji) Wait! Who told you about this? Huh? (glances at Fai)

Fai: (smirks and waves at Kidou, innocently)

Kidou : I knew it! It was you! (still running away with Gouenji behind him)

Fai : Sorry~ But Shuuya-kun is the one who asked me.

Gouenji : (holds Endou's hands) Don't worry, Endou. I'll kill that goggle-head for you.

Endou : B-But, Kidou didn't do anything wrong.

Gouenji : Prepare to die, you goggle-head! (shoots balls at Kidou)

Kidou : Seriously! Why did you trust that devil? (runs around the villa)

Aki : Fai-sama, I thought it was a real bazooka.

Fai : Well, I don't want to contaminate my game show with violence. I loathe violence.

Touko : (sweatdrops) B-But, just now. Isn't that violence?

Fai : (poker face) No, it's not.

Fuyuka : So, what's the answer?

Fye : Get a big bazooka and prepare to kill Yuuto-kun. What a nice answer. (jots the answer down in a notebook)

Fudou : Wait! How bout Kidou-kun?

Fai : Let him be. He deserved it. (grins)

Sakuma : He didn't deserved it at all! Endou's right. He has done nothing wrong!

Fai : (dark aura surrounds Fai) Ufufufufu~

Fudou and Sakuma : (shiver)

Sakuma : (winks at Fudou) L-Let's go, Fudou. We are wasting our time talking to this girl. (_in other words : Let's get away from this psycho writer before she torture us like Kidou!_)

Sakuma and Fudou : (run to save Kidou from Gouenji **AND** run away)

Nicole : (grabs Sakuma and Fudou) Hold it right there! You two are not going to escape that easily. It's a survival game show after all. You guys need to survive in this game show or died like Kidou.

Sakuma and Fudou : Please spare our lives~

Fye : Done! Aah, Nicole-san, did I miss anything?

Nicole : (quickly release Sakuma and Fudou) No, you don't. Alright, let's proceed to the next question.

Fye : This question came from me. Terumi-kun, why do you take Aphrodi as your alias? Some of your fans said that the name came from the Greek mythology, Aphrodite the goddess of love.

Hiroto : That's right. I've been wondering of the same question too.

Ichinose : If you really want a Greek god's name, why don't you take Hades or Poseidon instead of Aphrodite?

Aphrodi : It's true the name Aphrodi came from Aphrodite. I'm actually a-

Burn : A cupid who wear frilly dress!

Gazelle : Perhaps he want to wear a dress with Lolita style.

Burn and Gazelle kept laughing and didn't notice Aphrodi's hair eventually turned into snakes. He was angry.

Aphrodi : How dare you two laughing at me like that?

Midorikawa : Oh my god! It's a Medusa! (screams)

Domon : Don't look at his eyes! (covers Ichinose's eyes)

Ichinose : Wait! Who is this? I can't see anything!

Rika : Darling! I'm so scared! (run towards Ichinose)

Fai : (grabs her and kicks Rika out of the villa) Get away from him, you (BEEP) (BEEP) Urabe!

Burn : I'm sorry, Aphrodi! Please don't turn me into stone!

Gazelle : We begged you! (blinks his eyes twice and makes puppy dog's face)

Aphrodi : (glares at Burn and Gazelle) So, who's the cupid right now?

Burn and Gazelle : We are! We are!

Fai : Alright. No more epic drama. (pushes a button written 'Trap doors'. The trap doors opened and Aphrodi, Burn and Gazelle fell into the dark pit.)

Burn, Gazelle and Aphrodi : NOOOOOOOO!

Fai : The answer to the question earlier is Aphrodi was a cupid who eventually turns into a Medusa. Okay, what's next?

Fye : The fun part! Finally! My turn! The victims are… (smirks) Aki, Natsumi!

Aki and Natsumi : Why us?

Fye : No more question! I need you two to face each other.

Aki and Natsumi : (face each other) Done.

Nicole : Here. Take these swords and we want you two to fight for Endou's love. The one who wins the battle will have Endou.

Fye : Are you guys ready? Let's start the countdown!

Everyone except Aki and Natsumi : 3, 2, 1.. FIGHT!

Aki and Natsumi fought seriously and completely ignoring us.

Aki : Just surrender already, Natsumi-san. We had been together since we first opened the soccer club.

Natsumi : Perhaps he treated you as a friend? I like him more than you do since the first time I met him. (strikes Aki's sword until her sword flies away and points her sword to Aki's throat) Looks like I have won the battle. Right, Endou-kun? Endou-kun?

Fai : Oops. I forgot to tell the both of you that Mamoru-kun went on a date with Fuyuka. (grins)

Aki and Natsumi : (blazing eyes) You're so… GONNA. BE. DEAD! (chase Fai with their swords)

Fai : It's not my fault! You guys are the one who ignored me!

Aki and Natsumi : We don't want to hear any of your excuses! (run out of the villa chasing Fai)

Everyone : (sweatdrops)

Fye : Since Fai-sama is not here, I'm the one who going to be in charge. Next, I found this paper written with something **very very **interesting.

Fidio : What is it?

Fye : We already know that Fai-sama like almost all of the guys in Inazuma Eleven. This paper says that we should take a look in her room of whom she loves the most.

Tobitaka : That's sounds like mission impossible.

Tachimukai : It's too risky. (shivers)

Fye : But, you guys can use that person whenever you guys want to escape the punishment, right? (grins)

Fudou : That's right. We have an advantage here.

Tsunami : So, anyone knows where her room is?

IE cast : (stares at an eerie-looking room, full with signs, 'KEEP OUT', 'DO NOT CROSS THIS LINE' and 'ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK')

Everyone : (gulp)

Fye : (carefully opens the door and is shocked to death)

Fai's room looked like a normal high school girl's room. Clean and tidy. Cheerful, colorful and… girly.

Edgar : IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way that this is that unlady-like girl's room.

Toramaru : No pictures or posters. I guess Fai-sama really like everyone equally.

Fye : But, I thought at least there would be someone special.

Shirou : I thought she loves Gouenji-kun but when she threatened to throw Gouenji-kun off the cliff, I don't think she loves him. (sweatdrops)

Kazemaru : (relieves) Thank goodness it's not Endou!

Saginuma : Alright. Let's get out of here before she get back.

Everyone leave the room except for Kogure.

Kogure : (finds a tiny, small and cute red button on Fai's desk) Ushishishishishi~ (pushes the button)

The whole room was shaking violently and a secret room was revealed.

Haruna : Kogure! What did you do?

Kogure : I didn't do anything! I swear! (panics a bit)

Fye : (takes a look at the room) But you have done a great job, Kogure! Thumbs up for you!

Haruna : Oh… my… god. (stuns)

Dylan : What is it? What is it?

Everyone : (enters the room and jaws on ground)

The secret room was filled with **HUNDREDS** of Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tsurugi Yuuichi pictures and posters.

Hiroto : (takes a look at the pictures) Woah! She's such a stalker more than I do!

Tsunami : That's why she enjoys torturing us without a second thought!

Hijikata : Looks like we can't escape the punishment since these two are only elementary kids during this era. Plus, both of them are characters from Inazuma Eleven GO!

Tachimukai : (shivers) Guys, I think we should get out from this room immediately. This place giving me the creeps.

Haruna : Yeah. Fai-sama's going to kill us if she knows we break into her room.

Fai : That's right. Plus, she going to be super mad since she knows that you guys've discovered her secret room and touched every, EVERY single things in this room.

Haruna : Yes! That's extremely right, Fai-sama!

Everyone : (shock and stuns)

Tachimukai : H-Haruna-san. D-Did you just said Fai-sama?

Everyone : (slowly turns around and saw Fai was standing by the door)

Fai : Fye. You're the one who leads this team, right?

Fye : F-Fai-sama. Trust me, we're NOT doing this on purpose.

Fai : (smiles) Alright, I trusts you guys.

Midorikawa : S-Seriously? (relief)

Fai : LIKE HELL! (pushes a trap door button on the wall)

All of them fell into a dark pit filled with crazy and vicious fangirls and the trap door closed up on them.

Fai : Hmph! That will teach them to not mess with me.

Fudou : Thank goodness I didn't follow after them.

Sakuma : We both are sure lucky.

Genda : But, do you guys think that Kidou was in there too?

Sakuma : Not sure.

Fai : Koujirou-kun~! 3 (hug him)

Genda : Aah, Fai-sama. What're you doing here?

Fai : Koujirou-kun. I already told you many times to call me Fai-chan. (sulks like a little girl)

Fudou and Sakuma : NO WAY! This can't be THE Fai-sama!

Genda : Alright, alright. Fai-chan, do you know where Kidou is?

Fai : Right here! (pushes a blue button on a remote control)

An elevator appeared and Kidou was in it.

Kidou : Thank goodness I'm safe from that maniac!

Sakuma : (run towards Kidou) Kidou!

Fudou : (follow Sakuma) Kidou-kun!

Fai : (turns to Genda) Now, where's my gift for bringing back Yuuto-kun?

Genda : Gift? (wonders)

Fai : A kiss should be enough~

? : That's it! (smacks Fai's head)

Fai : Ow! N-Nicorin-san! What're you doing here?

Nicorin : To promote my story. You guys can read my KHR fanfiction entitled Shooting the Star Down. I'm already updated the new chapter. (smiles at the audience)

Fai : NICORIN-SAN!

Nicorin : Sorry, my bad.

Fai : Everyone! This is my bestie, Nicorin-san.

Nicorin : It's so nice to meet all of you! (waves cheerfully)

Fuyuka : You looks nicer than Fai-sama, Nicorin-san.

Nicorin : Really? Thanks, Fuyuka. But, believe me. I'm **A LOT MORE EVIL** than her. I'm the evil dictator! Fufufu~ (smirks evilly)

IE cast : (shivers)

? : Could you please stop it, Nicorin-san?

Nicorin : Aah, Satsuki! You came at the right time. Fai, here's Satsuki. (pushes Satsuki towards Fai) I came here just to send her back because she was your OC in IE right?

Fai : Yeah. Thanks for sending her back.

Genda : S-Satsuki?

Satsuki : Koujirou?

Nicorin : Kou-chan~! 3

Fai : NO! Step away from him!

Nicorin : No! You're the one who should step away from him!

Fai : No, it's you!

Nicorin : No, it's you!

The two of them kept fighting for Genda's love.

Sakuma : I'm impressed with you, Genda.

Genda : Hmm?

Sakuma : To be able to control two psycho writers.

Genda : (laughs) I don't know. I just go with the flow.

**Back to Fai and Nicorin,**

Nicorin : Should we settle this the old way?

Fai : I'm the one who should said that. Nicole!

Nicole : Y-Yes, Fai-sama! (appears behind a curtain)

Fai : Go to the costume room and bring me Fon and Hayato's costumes!

Nicole : B-But, we doesn't have a costume room in this villa!

Nicorin : Just go and get it already! (glares)

Several minutes later.

Nicole : (panting) Here's the clothes.

**Fai = Gokudera Hayato**

**Nicorin = Fon**

Fai : Wow, I can finally cosplayed as Hayato-kun~ Alright! Let's start the fight!

Satsuki : Wait a sec! Hayato doesn't have blue and long, straight hair like yours. Here. And Fon-san's is longer! (gives wigs to Fai and Nicorin)

Nicole : Are you guys ready? Then, let's start the fight!

Nicorin : Sorry to say but no matter what, I'm the one who will win this fight.

Fai : I'm the one who will win this fight cause I had Uri by my side! (shows Uri)

Nicorin : Uri? You stole it from Hayato, right?

Fai : Ehehe~

**In Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (KHR)**

Gokudera : Jyuudaime, have you seen Uri anywhere?

Tsuna : No, I haven't. Perhaps Yamamoto knows where it's gone to.

**Back to Inazuma Eleven Survival Game Show (IESGS)**

Fai : Alright, Uri. Attack that girl!

Uri : (ignore Fai and continue licking its paws)

Nicorin : (rolling on the floor laughing) Ahaha~ XD I knew Uri wouldn't obey your orders.

Fai : Uri! URI! Stop licking your paws and attack that damn girl!

Uri : (glares angrily at Fai, jump towards her and scratches her face)

Fai : **AAAARGH!** **URIIIII!**

**Back in KHR,**

Yamamoto Takeshi and Reborn was currently enjoying watching a show on TV. Yamamoto saw Gokudera and Tsuna.

Yamamoto : Hey, Gokudera! Why don't you join us watching this show? It's really funny!

Gokudera : I don't have time to watch a show, you baseball idiot!

Tsuna : But, Gokudera-kun. I think you really SHOULD watch this show. (sweatdrop)

Inazuma Eleven Survival Interview was on air and watched by the KHR characters.

Gokudera : WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID URI GOT IN THE SHOW?

Tsuna : Looks like Uri doesn't like that host either.

Reborn : Fu~ I should call Fon to watch this show too.

**Back in IESGS,**

Fai had fainted after being attacked by Uri. After the chaos, Uri was safely returned to Gokudera.

Nicorin : (poke at fainted Fai) Told you that I'm the one who's going to win this fight.

Nicole : Since Fai-sama can't continue this survival game show, I guess the interview ends here.

Satsuki : See you guys again!

Nicorin : And don't forget to review this game show!

The curtains fell.

**In trap room no.1,**

Burn : Hey! How 'bout me? Let me out already! I don't want to sleep with the ice-head and the cupid!

Gazelle and Aphrodi : (glare at Burn) What did you said?

Burn : I-I'm just joking. Seriously! (sweatdrop)

Aphrodi : (takes a cupid costume complete with a cute bow and arrow)

Gazelle : (takes out a white hair dye)

Gazelle and Aphrodi : It's pay back time!

Burn : AAAARGH! Someone help me!

**While in the torture room,**

Hiroto : Fai-sama! Please let us go! These crazy fangirls are killing me!

Fangirls : Hiroto-kun~ 33

Hiroto : Get away from me! Endou-kun, please save me!

**Behind the stage,**

Gouenji : Where's everyone? (finally returns after kill- taking care of Kidou)

Nicorin : Being tortured. (reading magazine)

Gouenji : Seriously?

Nicorin : (sigh) Seriously. Come here. (opens a secret passage)

Gouenji : (follows after Nicorin's lead)

Nicorin : We're here. (shows a window)

Gouenji : (shocked as he saw everyone got tortured) Why does everyone get tortured?

Nicorin : They broke into Fai's secret room.

Gouenji : . . . . . Okay? (sweatdrop)

The tortured : AAARGH! HELP US!


End file.
